Broken Ties
by Shadzninja
Summary: Armada. When lust gets the better of the Autobots, Starscream and Red Alert land in way over their helms. Starscream has to return to the Decepticons for hidden reasons only he knows of. Loneliness isn't the only reason Starscream holds back everything... why must the living pay for the demons of the dead?[Optimus/Starscream/Jetfire & Megatron/Starscream & ?/Red Alert. POLL UP]
1. The tests

**More from me, I am not dead and am back to write another story!**

**Just so you guys know, my favorite Transformer series is Armada even if I haven't watched full episodes yet.**

**I don't own Transformers, Hasbro and Takara do. I own only plot.**

_Broken ties_

It wasn't like he wanted any of this. He wanted peace so bad that he resorted to the Autobots ways, he never said he liked it. His master was staring down at him with an expression he wore almost all the time, his blank but furious look. Never was it calm or pleased or at least a little bit of tired, Megatron always had that one look.

"Master, I have... returned," Starscream wheezed, in no mood to actually use his voice with the intense stare his master was giving him.

His leader didn't acknowledge him at first, probably deciding what to do with him probably. But it was obvious that if he didn't take Starscream back then he'd be down one good soldier and the Autobots would outnumber them more then they already were. But if he did let Starscream back, he would have to deal with constant wails and cries as he hurts himself over and over or gets hurt by Megatron himself. Starscream wasn't the kind of mech to hold power well, he can't even look into Sideways's optics without getting the wrong feeling. But then again, who wouldn't get the wrong feeling with Sideways around.

Speaking of Sideways, the mech was somewhere suspicious, somewhere close, doing who knows what. Sideways has been avoiding everyone as of Starscream's return, all exept Starscream himself of course. It's like Sideways had a optic on him, like a guy just waiting for someone to pop out and yell _Boo_ and run off laughing like a mad mech. Sideways wasn't all that different as of late; he still acted creepy, hid in the shadows, talked of a mind teller, and made stupid stops and called them to it only to find it was a joke or something.

Megatron moved his hand from his throne as he placed it on his knee, where a burn scorch was located.

Starscream would have told Megatron to patch himself up but he was to scared of the risks of telling his newest (and oldest) leader what to do. Besides, Starscream wasn't sure he could make it as a neutral. Nope, not on this planet.

"It is... a pleasure to see you again, Starscream," Megatron's scratching voice cut the thin silence that had grown, "What made your decision to come back?"

"The Autobots, sir, they are a quite... rambunctious lot. The peace that has grown in my stay with the Autobots was very swell, sir, but the group itself was unstandable," Starscream started, "The ones Blurr, Hot Shot and Jetfire complain to much. Red Alert is fine, the others are fine, Optimus is-."

"You will not speak that name is such a fashion!"

The order carried out through the base until it just vanished from ear shot.

Starscream lowered his head and shift his optics from Megatron to the floor he was kneeling on. He shift and sat on the front parts of his legs and put his clenched servos on the lap, samurai style. He looked up after some time and looked at Megatron.

The warlord held his expression but you could see the anger at the use of those words the way Starscream had used them, he could tell it wasn't going to be a good outlook for him if he didn't shape up. Megatron would reject him, he would beat him, he would force him to summit, he would even make him plead (which was pretty rare because during his beatings he was silent past grunting, moaning and sometimes an occasonal scream) but he would never leave him for scrape because Megatron made him whole. Megatron made scrap into gold, so to say.

"My apologies, sir," Starscream said with a low tone, "I was clearly not thinking..."

"Not clearly, indeed," Megatron got up from his throne.

Starscream looked at Megatron's pede as they step forward and tried to focus on the soft claps of the flat areas of Megatron's pede on the tile floor of the base. He watched as Megatron grew closer and closer as seconds ticked loudly in Starscream's audios and the internal clock seemed to have freezed. Megatron wasn't a mech to be taken lightly, Megatron wasn't a mech to go easily by, Megatron always had something up his metal sleeves. Weither it be his own dirty work or anothers.

"You clearly don't have any current use," Megatron stopped in front of Starscream, "but, the littlest things are to be appriciated, am I correct Starscream?"

Starscream just stayed still and continued to look at the floor like it was the most mind-boggling thing he'd ever seen. Megatron couldn't know, could he? Megatron wouldn't know unless the test he had been forced to take (full body scan, internal heating scan, mental relays scan, etc...) all came back with the _same _result.

Megatron wouldn't know unless he hacked Red Alert's medical files on him and _learned _about it.

And that's when Demolisher came crashing in.

_-Demolisher's PO-_

I was the one Megatron left in charge of gathering Starscream's scans and downloading them into the correct data-pads. I didn't let it show but I was glad Starscream was back; having Scream under Autobot roofs is bad enought, let alone join them. I was just glad to see the rudy flier again.

I know I'm being too happy for my own good so I shake my head and look away from the buffering scans.

Starscream was the best flier there was (being the smallest of the four fliers that were present) and he was definetly the smallest (being comparison to Jetfire and Cyclonus). Starscream was by far the most prettiest flier as well.

N-not that Jetfire and Cyclonus aren't good, they just lack to characteristics to be a good mate. Jetfire being impatiant and Cyclonus being... well, Cyclonus.

Thrust just doesn't count.

A beeping alerted me that Starscream's tests came out and were stashed into the data-pads completely.

I couldn't help it.

I opened up Starscream's tests and it showed whatever information was on that specific test. The thermo nucteus test came out fine, structure looked good, no damages (that were visibly proof of a fight)...

But something caught my optic.

The fourth test came up blinking the same red message: _Error found!_ I scrolled Starscream's whole test (the thermal tests, normal thermal tests) and it was filled with milti-colors. Starscream's legs and finger tips were a blueish-green with purple dots in the centers, that must explain why Starscream has such easy cold servos. His midsection and waist line were yellow and yellow-orange, pretty normal. But as I got closer to his spark chambers resting place, the colors got reder and reder and reder until... Starscream's spark chamber was a pure glowing red-orange (because pure red equals disease)! Was Starscream suffering from an illness he keep under radar?

I sighed, Starscream for you, hiding his problems again...

Suddenly the full body test poped up and flashing errors poped up and flashed like crazy.

_Error, Error!_

_Possile bug infiltration!_

_Possibe Virus!_

_Error, Fully Body Scan Found Differance In Normal Test To Present Test!_

I close the error signs and grunt as Starscream's normal test and his now test poped up beside each other. I look at the differences and the similarities. No new upgrades, new leg design (must be from the Autobots), servos are fine (no claws or anything) and many more things. As I got closer to the spark chamber/chassis area, things looked more different then usual. The normal chassis shape is rectangular and cylander shaped but now it was oval and cylander shaped with what seems to be a extra layer of flexy armor on his protoform, like it was rebuilt to protect something. As I typed a command to give me the internal parts scan, it looked like a high quality medic had rearanged his entire chassis and built him again, and he functioned again.

Its not hard to tell but there may be something wrong in his spark chamber.

Starscream was hiding something in there, locked up tight.

I turned the scan to the side so I could get a look at the chassis expansion. His chassis looked a little extended and had part that seemed to, well, let it extend. The armor Starscream was wearing was quite different; it looked to be the armor which one could use for... carrying?

The armor he was wearing would let the user extend as much as possible while on the outside it was pretty unshapable no matter what you threw at it.

As I started a inner scan of his spark chamber, something new came poping up...

_Sideways POV_

The base was boring, the base was dull and the base was old. There was nothing for a giant _alien _robot to do around here, all you could do is go looking around the area around the base to see rocks and more rocks. I was tring to make my own lab in this place, since just walking around doesn't seem to interesting now.

I couldn't do my usual thing, Thrust just keeps poping up out of nowhere and leaving like he's trying to keep on optic on me.

I don't really know why and I really don't care either.

Suddenly, Demolisher came running past the door and looked in (and as if he knew the person he was looking for wasn't in there) and left with his hands full of data-pads. I was intrested, Demolisher never ran so fast or looked so serious.

As I follow Demolisher (being able to keep up with him because he keep stopping long enough to catch up too) he seemed to never find what he was looking for. He ran into a room, looked around, and left with grunts as his searches ended hopelessy.

It was quite, how do I say it, humorous.

Suddenly he stopped in front of a large set of doors. Megatron's thrown room. Megatron told us to never burst in on him when he's doing anything and at the moment he was deciding weither or not to let Starscream join the Decepticons again. Demolisher backed up and put all the data-pads in one arm and turned to his free arms shoulder was facing the door.

He was going to ram it.

As he backed up to the end of the hallway, he ran and smashed against it with horrible scraping noices while the door rattled on it's hinges. Thrust seemed to come from nowhere and stood on the other side of a dazed Demolisher.

"What are you fools doing?!" Thrust screeched as the comossion must have carried to where ever he had been.

Demolisher couldn't get his mouth to work at the moment, he just stood up and rammed the door again with the same effects.

"Don't you morons know what Megatron will do to us all if you actually burst his doors open!" Thrust glared at me passed Demolisher, "What are you doing?!"

I just shrug, "Ask the one barging the door, I just followed to oaf when he started running down the hall like he's running from Blurr."

Thrust seemed to not buy it, "Well, did you even ask the guy-?!"

Demolisher rammed it again but this time he cracked it slightly.

"Moron! Don't you relieze we will all die if you don't have something that is worth bursting his door down!" Thrust screeched again.

I shrugged, so what?

Demolisher seemed to get himself in check, "St-Starscream's..."

Thrust just glared at Demolisher like that wasn't important. Everyone knows Thrust thought anything to do with Starscream wasn't worth the time, ever if both were fliers. Thrust just turned to the left as he heard someone aproarching.

Cyclonus rounded the corner and stopped just behind Thrust.

"What's going on here?" Cyclonus asked as we all watched Demolisher get up and ram the door again.

"You moron, stop-!"

"Thrust, I swear to Primus, shut up." I hiss.

He is getting annoying.

As Demolisher rammed the door again, it flew open. Thrust and Cyclonus stood shocked as Demolisher stood up straight and walked in further to the center of the room. I walked in after him, not wanting to miss something this interestig.

Starscream was kneeling beside Megatron who was standing just on top of him. Starscream looked shocked but not suprised the day he finally comes back and Demolisher is ramming the doors down but Megatron looked furious.

"I thought I told you that you are not to interupt me while I recrute Starscream!" Megatron's voice boomed our audios as his thrown room was large, "You better have a good reason why you desided my doors were to be opened when they should not be for whatever reason you have!"

Demolisher seemed unfazed by the loud and raged voice that burst our audios.

"Sir," Demolisher panted, "Starscream's tests came back."

Starscream seemed to stiffen and stand up as if he was waiting for a secret of his to come out and bite him or for this to be some faulse alarm.

But I knew a secret was the correct answer.

"Starscream's tests all came back with the sam result, my lord," Demolisher held out a data-pad.

As Megatron turned it on, you could clearly see Starscream's test even from the opposite side of the room. The test that must have been the very first test was a heat signature test. I saw the chassis was a red-orange (and I knew Cyclonus, Thrust and Starscream could see it too).

"Sir, as you can see, all of Starscream's test seem to center around his spark chamber and chassis area," Demolisher began as Megatron scrolled through the test to find it true, "and one test shows Starscream had his chassis and spark chamber changed by a high quality medic. And the next test shows that Starscream has flexy armor around his protoform and not just any flexy armor... carrier armor."

Almost everyone seemed frozen to the core exept for Demolisher.

"And as the next test says..." Demolisher tapped the screen and the next test has a picture of Starscream and a white spark pops up with two smaller golden ones on the opposite sides of the white one, "... Starscream is sparked. With two differnet sparklings."

**R & R**

**Who is the sire and what will Megatron do when he find out?**

**Find out soon on **_**Transformers: Broken Ties**_**!**


	2. Cruel teams and open bonds

**I told you I wouldn't abandon this...**

**This is part 2, wait for more please...**

**I don't own Transformers, that is Hasbro and Takara.**

**Recap: Starscream is back from the Autobots, Sideways has a 'plan', Demolisher has broken down Megatron's doors, Starscream isn't a Decepticon yet and Demolisher has announced Starscream's sparklings to everyone.**

_Italics_= Thoughts or memory (you'll know when)

_:Italics:_= Comm link

**:Bold:**= Bonded link

Warnings: Transformers swearings, human swearing, mech-preg and mentions of sexual content.

_Enjoy!_

He let Megatron's foot push his head further into the ground harder.

He was back on his knees with his face being pushed into the cold tile floor that was Megatron's thrown room where he was left last time.

"Megatron!"

"You insolent pit-spawn fool! Those sparklings are to be terminated this instant!" Megatron growled.

"Megatron! Stop!" Demolished begged.

"I totally agree, my liege," Thrust agreed.

Thrust quivered when Megatron turned to him and snarled with a poisonous look, and if looks could kill.

"Megatron, sir, please be reasonable!"

"No, this fool has allowed the enemy to impregnate him and he dares to come quivering at my feet _begging _for my forgivness!"

Demolisher wanted to push Megatron off Starscream, just plain push him, maybe off a Earth cliff. It was horrible to see Starscream's faceplates in the tiles of the floor the way they were; smooshed, pitful, hurt and down right miserable with hints of misery and shame. The facial expression only held half those emotions, everything else you could just feel rain off the seeker in waves.

Before anyone could move, a blur pushed Megatron off of Starscream and almost to his aft. As everyones proccessors were clearing up to process what happened, Cyclonus could be seen standing over Starscream and fuming hot-white fury.

"Megatron, I may be loyal to you, but my programming demands I protect those who are carrying. So. Back. Off!" Cyclonus hissed.

It was rare, almost never, you would you see Cyclonus ever defy Megatron, let alone push him to his aft.

"You worthless flier!" Megatron ignored Cyclonus and yelled at Starscream, "You aloud this to happen didn't you! You let the Autobots frag you and use your worthless spark!"

Starscream whined in the back of his throat and let his body sit up so his face was away from the floor and he was sitting on his aft. He rubbed his chest plates and softly panted.

Megatron got close to Cyclonus and pushed the large flier out of his way and made sure to block Cyclonus from getting close again. Megatron lifted Starscream up once more so he was face level by his neck-cables and let Starscream danggled a little.

"You let the Autobots use your spark for their own purposes!" Megatron spat at the defencless seeker hanging in his clutches, "You dirty fragging whore! Did you spread your legs for them?! Did you like being their _BITCH_!"

Starscream whimpered and sagged as Megatron holds him higher so Starscream was above his head and danggling off the ground a lot. Starscream put his servos around Megatron's wrists and just hangs there like a piece of human cloth. Starscream shook and twitched every now and again as if being sparked was plucking his emotional wires, and by the looks of it, it was.

"Tell me Starscream, who are the two _lucky_ sires that happened to spark you?!"

"No!"

Everyone froze as Starscream blurted it out in Megatron's face like a sparkling would to a carrier or sire when they refused to do anything.

"Who are they?!"

"No!"

"WHO ARE THEY?!"

"No!"

Megatron let go of Starscream and waited for Starscream to sit up a little on his back.

Starscream landed on his back and tried to slowly sit up by using his elbows but Megatron's pede came down and laid on his chest plates. Starscream fell back with the pedes weight so the sparklings in his chest weren't able to feel it. Yet. And Starscream felt the worst fear he could have ever felt, if looking up at Megatron when he was mad was scary, then when you were carrying while Megatron's foot above your spark chamber was terrifying.

"Then Starscream, since you won't tell me who the sires are, answer me this; how far along are you?"

"1 breem and 4 cycles!"

"Do you know their frames yet?"

"No, all I know from the Autobots is that their healthy!"

"Do you have anyone else in your dirty after time?"

"No, just the two sires!"

"Are you sure you want to be a Decepticon?"

"Y-yes!"

"Will you tell me?"

"No, I can't sir!"

Megatron sighed.

"Do you have your bond closed?"

"Ever since I left!"

"Is their side open?"

"From time to time, yes! They never keep their sides open for long, they open it to see if I will open my side but then they close it after a while if I don't ope up!"

Megatron pulled his foot up and looked down at Starscream like he was nothing but scum at his feet. He let Starscream up and Starscream craddled his chest as if it was the most precious thing and he needed to protect it.

"You may seek refuge in the base but until the sparklings are born, you are _not _a Decepticon," Megatron sneered.

And left the attack zone.

~~Starscream's quarters~~

Starscream curled up in his new (but old) berth in his old quarters and let the sparklings rest from all that has happened.

_My poor sparklings_, Starscream cried in his head, _Why did Megatron react like that? Sure, the only possible sires are Autobots, but its just Sparklings. I would have to be loyal so he wouldn't hurt them, he should have seen it as a way to control me, not destroy me!_

The sparklings passed waves of confusion from their end of the carrier and sparkling bond. He sent comfort and compassion from his end and to the sparklings. He felt the sparklings settle down and the bond was a less of a strain.

He sighed and curled into himself, laying on his side, he curled up with his knees brought up to his chassis.

Suddenly, he felt two bonds open on the sires side, waiting for him to open his end.

He thought for a second. Maybe, he could open his bond, he needed the comfort.

But if he opened it, he wouldn't be able to hold himself together.

But he needed the comfort.

But if he did, they would see what Megatron did and demand him to come back.

If he didn't, he would cry himself into recharge once again...

...frag...

He opened his side of the bond and he felt a mixture of relief, confusion, happiness, pity and hurt come from the sires on the other end of the bonds.

**:Starscream, why did you not respond to us?: **His first sire said calmly like he always spoke to him and others.

**:I just... had some problems I didn't need you to hear or be in.: **Starscream said as the sires sent confusion through the bond.

The sires were probably debating on if they should ask him about it but he could tell they just wanted him to tell them on his own.

**:It was Megatron:** The second sire began, **:Mehatron id something to you didn't he?"**

**"Oh, he didn't do much-:**

**:Much?! What did he do?! I swear if he does anything to the sparklings or you, I will come over there and personally rip him apart in his recharge!:**

**:S-stop your losing your temper: **Starscream cracked.

**:Stop losing your temper: **The first sire said, **:It's obvious Starscream needs more comfort then what your giving him with your anger.:**

**:Sorry... I just can't help it, especially when my mate and my sparklings are in danger and I can't be there to protect them.: **The second sire sighed.

**:I-it's ok: **Starscream whispered over the bond, **:I just... need a minute... to cry.:**

Starscream curled in on himself even more and he let the coolant fall from his optics as he sent everything that Megatron did to him and what Demolisher, Cyclonus, Thrust and Sideway's did. He sent images and emotions on how scared he was. He could feel o both sires comforting him but he could also feel their anger behind it all.

**:Don't worry, sweetspark. When this is all over, we'll come looking for you...:**

**:That is if you don't come back to us before hand...:**

**:Loves, I know you want me close to you and far away from Megatron but this is my home, his his where I delong, if I just left then... then...:** Starscream shook slightly.

**:It's just like Vos...:**

He felt the sparklings on their end of the bond cheer in relief at felling their sires presence in the opposite bond and he knew his lovers could feel the sparklings in their bond.

**:Oh, hi there cuties! You being good to your carrier? I hope you are, he's going through a tough time.: **His second bondmate joked and played with the sparklings throught the bond.

**:Love, could you please stop using me as a phone to the sparklings?: **Starsceam chuckled.

**:Aw, where's the fun in that?:**

As Starscream chuckled, he noticed his first bond-mate hadn't said anything to the sparklings and was being quite invisible in the bond.

**:Baby, you ok? Your really quiet over in the corner of the bond...: **Starscream poked at them.

**:Oh, I, um... was just thinking...: **The first bond-mate played innocent.

**:With the bond half closed? Baby if somethings going on, tell me:**

**:Starscream, just don't... don't freak out:**

**:I'll... try not to. So what's on your mind?:**

Starscream felt the bond open as far as it could and he let out a gasp as he saw memories pop up...

**:Hot Shot and Smokescreen... have been hit with a virus. And Red Alert has mysteriously been sparked out of the blue:**

**:Oh baby, are they all ok?:**

**:Hot Shot and Smokescreen and doing fine, they have to sleep off the effects but... Red Alert is spark-broken. Being sparked is a time when both sire and carrier should be together to cherish but he was left high and dry.:**

**:Poor, Red Alert...:**

**:Starscream, we will tell him that you give him the best of luck. And Red Alert hopes you come back soon, as well as everyone else, we all miss you...:** his second lover soothed.

**:What about Blurr?:**

Both sires stayed quiet and seemed like they weren't going to answer.

**:I thought so... now, if you don't mind, I'm tired and so are the sparklings.: ** Starscream yawned.

Both sires whispered good night and whispered it to their sparklings as well. But what suprised both sires is that Starscream feel asleep...

With his bond open.

**R & R**

**Have any suggestions? I woud really like them?**


	3. Mini-cons and Autobot weilding

**Ok, thank you for the support and helpful praise!**

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**I don't own Transformers (Armada, Prime, G1, FOC, etc...) but Hasbro and Takara do, lucky fraggers!**

**Here's a quick note, in this fanfiction, the later mini-cons are in here so that means Starscream has Swindle, Megatron has Leader-1, Optimus has Sparkplug, Red Alert has Longarm, Demolisher has Blackout, etc. ! Give it up for the mini-cons! :-D**

**Links:**

:_Comm Link_:

**:Bond:**

:Mini-con Link:

_Enjoy!_

Starscream uncurled himself as light beeps and whistles woke him up from his semi-peaceful recharge. He felt smaller bodies surrounding him in the front and he could tell you, they were pretty small bodies at best.

As Starscream turned his optics on, he stared with amaze and pure confusion at the creatures before him. Leader-1, Blackout, Crumplezone, Inferno and his partner Swindle looked dead on at either his chassis or his stomach plating while they chitter, beep, and click away.

"Hey, do you mind?" He asked the now silent mini-cons.

Swindle just beeped his reply and soon after Leader-1 started to walk closer to his stomach.

"Is that why you came? To feel the sparkling?"

Starscream had been confused on why Cyclonus, Demolisher, Thrust and Megatron's mini-con were in his room and Swindle almost never left his cannon compartment and he wondered why they were all in front of him.

:Guys you have too see his stomach plates, its adorable!: Leaser-1 whistled to the other mini-cons.

:Your getting soft again, Lead: Inferno commed back.

:Well, I'm sorry since it's been a long time since I've seen a carrier mech actually carring!: Leader-1 said with a hint of venom he seemed to have picked up from Megatron.

No one said anything as Leader-1 slowly sat in front of Starscream's stomach and he looked up at Starscream with a pleased look.

"What are you so happy about?"

Leader-1's look changed when he figured he looked at Starscream with the wrong look, he was please to know that he wasn't as rusty on keeping his teammates in check as they said he was. Pulling the look he originally wanted, he looked up at Starscream once more and scutted forward.

Sighing, Starscream looked down at the mini-con. He seemed to want to pet his stomach like the other mini-cons wanted to. The Autobot mini-cons would run up to him and ask him in their own language (he understood because Alexis, Rad and Carlos translated for him) and he let them, Sparkplug and Comettor being the most excited. He smiled remembering those mini-cons, they were a happy bunch and he even let the children and their mini-cons feel his stomach plating. He could still remember...

_"Starscream!" _

_He looked up and saw Hot Shot walk in the door to the engine room, the yellow speedster had his signiture grin on and behind him came in Sideswipe with a small smile blue and grey Autobot stopped when the doors shut and looked at him with curious optics._

_"Are you aloud to be near these oil ad energon fumes? Don't they make you sick?" Sidswipe asked._

_Starscream only smiled back, "I'm only aloud if I turn off my scent funcitions so I don't breath in anything other the, what humans call, oxygen."_

_"Oh, makes sense now, I know Red wouldn't let you be here with you being sparked and with all the fumes in here," Hot Shot said as he turned to the computer, "What are you doing here ayway?"_

_"Well, recently the energon reserves in the pipes has been coming out pretty bad..."_

_"What do you mean 'bad'?" Sideswipe pulled a nervous look._

_Starscream's smile only grew, "Don't worry, the energon you ate isn't the problem and your fine, I'm talking about the energon in the weapons and fuel pipes for the engines to the base. The energon is coming out in small amounts and I think theres something stuck in the pipes, blocking it from coming to the things we need."_

_"Thank Primus, you had me scared for a minute Screamer," Hot Shot said in relief while Starscream pulled a face at the nickname, "We had a small energon jugging contests in the rec-room and I thought the energon you were talking about was what we had a minute ago."_

_Starscream nodded and kept cutting the pipe open with a torch he had, it wouldn't be long till he cut it open and the problem would be open for him to fix. But he couldn't help but feel he needed to know something..._

_"So, who won?" He asked not looking away from his work._

_"Who else then the big tanked shuttle, Jetfire" Hot Shot said with a pout, "I would have won if that last energon cube haden't been high grade."_

_Starscream chuckled, Jetfire could hold his high grade, he knew for a fact. The shuttle could definetly beat Starscream, even before he was carryinghe wasn't a high grade person. He was a low-medium grade person, nothing fancy but nothing like medical grade._

_"Something tells me I don't want to know how you lost, exactly," Starscream said._

_"You don't," Sideswipe said with ease._

_Suddenly Jolt and Nightbeat jumped off of Hot Shot and Sideswipe and ran to his legs, pulling the little pieces of armor that stood out. Starscream looked down at the two mini-cons and let them pull on his armor as he hear large footsteps come towards the engine room. Looking from the mini-cons to the doorway he saw Jetfire, Blurr, the human kids and some random Autobot mini-cons (which suprised him, where were their partners?). Hot Shot let the mini-cons and the humans walk on his servo and laid them on the table just beside Starscream._

_"So, working hard?" Jetfire said as he walked on the other side of the table by Starscream and looked up at his work._

_"Yeah, almost goy it-" Starscream was cut off as he cut a part of the pipe and made oil and energon shot up and hit him, Jetfire and Hot Shot all over, "... done."_

_Hot Shot lifted his servo up to wipe the oil and energon mixture off his face, "Ok, looks like the problems fixed. I'm going to the washracks."_

_Hot Shot turned and left with Sidewipe behind him, laughing like a clown. Starscream switched the torch for a weilder and started to weild the pipe together, obviously the problem got fixed. _

_"Made a fine enough mess, Starscream?" Blurr asked rudely._

_"Blurr, but out," Jetfire said with a roll of his optics, "You ok? That oil was pretty hot and the energon looked like it hit you hard..."_

_"No, I'm fine and there's no need to worry..." Starscream sighed._

_Suddenly Jetfire toke hold of his servos and softly loosened his hand to let go of the weilder._

_"Jetfire, what are you doing? I have to fix-"_

_"No, you're going to get clean, I'll finish the job!"_

_Starscream looked at Jetfire like he was stupid, the shuttle's servos were too big for a weilding job on a pipe line that was smaller then the servo doing the work. Starscream moved from his bent over position to his full height and looked at Jetfire's golden optics. In Jetfire's opticswas a passionate fire with love and kindness but also a gentle intension behing it all, just the way Jetfire was._

_Starscream smiled, "Ok, but I will come back and if I see you failed and made a bigger mess, I will weild you to the floor and put cushions on you."_

_Jetfire, the humans and half the mini-cons laughed as Starscream left. Blurr watched as Starscream left and followed every detail up and down the fliers body. Alexis, Rad and Carlos only looked at Jetfire with happy and funny looks..._

_"Better not mess up, Jetfire, Starscream always follows through with his plans," Alexis joked._

_"I know, last week Hot Shot said he wouldn't be outside in the rain for long and Starscream said if he didn't follow through with his promise, every time it rained for the next four weeks then Starscream got to weild him to the berth until the rain stopped," Jetfire chuckled._

_"Did he actually follow it?"_

_"Oh yes, Hot Shot got a run in with Wheeljack, they fought in the rain and we found Hot Shot and Wheeljack rusty stiff not a few miles in the city," Jetfire turned the weilder on, "Starscream gave Hot Shot the biggest mommy lecture I have ever heard! Starscream weilded Hot Shot to the berth and came back a hour later and Hot Shot got a audio full!"_

_Rad and Carlos laughed at the mental picture of Hot Shot sitting on his berth with his head down low and Starscream standing above him, yelling at him with a weilder in his servo moving it around to emphisize his concern for the yellow mechs health. But Alexis, even with the mental picture, wasn't laughing._

_Jetfire turned to Alexis and looked at her stiff posture with a confused look._

_"Alexis, what's wrong?"_

_Rad, Carlos, Blurr and the mini-cons looked at Alexis as well and noticed her posture as well._

_"Starscream's pregnant isn't he?" Alexis asked crossing her arms._

_"Yeah, that's why Red Alert's breathing down our necks about being careful around Starscream," Jetfire said as he started weilding but still listening to Alexis._

_"Starscream's going to be a mother of two little kids," Alexis said._

_"Yeah, we know that, Alexis," Rad said as he walked closer to the girl._

_"Yeah well, he's going to have to deal with their misbehavior when they get old enough and start to defy rules, make them grow up like an Autobot," Alexis said as everything stopped, "Starscream wants his children to be raised away from what he had to deal with with Megatron. He doesn't want the abuse to move from him to his childs..."_

_Blurr turned and left the room with his optics off-lined and his head bowed down, taking Incinerator with him. The other mini-cons looked at each other, understanding perfectly Starscream's distress. The human boys looked at Alexis like they now understood everything that's been going on. Jetfire was... well, silent and still, the weilder weilding the air and not a pipe..._

_"... Sparklings, Alexis. The correct term is sparklings..."_

_"Jetfire, do you even listen-?!"_

_"I listened!"_

_Everything fell silent as Jetfire's cry ecouded in the room._

_"I'm sorry, guys, it's just... we're all kind of... sensitive about what Megatron did to Starscream... Some more then others, but... still..."_

_Jetfire started to weild some more while Comettor came closer to Jetfire, until he reached the edge of the table. Jetfire just weilded in silence and the kids looked down in sadness._

_Outside the door, Starscream smiled. Alexis knew he was struggled to deal with the fact he was carring and he knew he he would do everything in his power to make his children Autobots, and he was happy Jetfire cared for him. He was happy Jetfire (and recently learned others) cared for him. It was nice, knowing people care for you more then you thought. Makes a mech feel special._

_Moving away he smiled sadly and turned for the washracks, needing in terribly._

And after Starscream was done with that he came back and everyone wanted to feel his stomach, not wanting anyone to feel his spark chamber. He looked at the Decepticon mini-cons before him and sat up.

Startled, the mini-cons on his berth backed up from him as he threw his legs over the edge.

:Swindle, is he mad?: Crumplezone asked the mini-con beside Starscream.

:No, when he's mad he growls and he has this look that would make Optimus Prime cry: Swindle told as he moved beside Starscream's legs.

Everyone watched Swindle sit next to Starscream and Leader-1 stood up. Having courage he never had up to now, Leader-1 climbed into Starscream's lap and moved closer to him. Swindle, scared for his friend sitting in Starsream's lap, looked up and whistled and beeped loudly to draw Starscream's attention to him. But Starscream is looked at the mini-con within his lap.

He brought his hand up and softly touched Leader-1, whom moved away from the touch as he didn't like it. Starscream kept his hand still and watched as Leader-1 slowly but surely leaned into his fingers.

Smiling, Starscream said, "You remind me so much of Alexis, Leader-1... your couragous and daring. Always ready for the next situation..."

Leader-1 would have smiled if he could have but a sudde scream cried through the moon base.

"WHERE ARE THE MINI-CONS!"

**Oh no, Starscream will be in trouble if its Megatron!**

**R & R!**


	4. Megatron and names

**Here's the fourth chapter! Yay!**

**I hope everyone is ready for this! Some awesome time for some awesome characters!**

**So, who wants to know who yelled at Starscream?**

**You'll have to read to find out...**

**Links:**

**:Bond:**

:_Comm Link_:

_Enjoy!_

Jetfire did a lazy barrel role and just looked up at the dull, cloud filled sky. It was not that great anymore because someone wasn't there to be with him, make the sky more beautiful. He wanted to comm Optimus and report in nothing to go back to base but he knew that Optimus would look at how far he had gone and would order him to patrol longer then before just to make up for lost time on his complaining.

"The skies are dull," Jetfire whined.

He looked around and found that nothing, again, was happening. He flew closer to the trees and let the leaves smack the bottom of his alt-mode and sighed, a little tickled by the leave.

:_Jetfire!_: He heard Hot Shot scream in the comm.

Jetfire startled answered, :_What!_:

:_Look down!_:

Jetfire looked down and he saw the yellow speedster below him and the trees and it looked like he was driving aggitated because something was bugging him.

:_Sorry little mech,_: Jetfire said as he lifted off again, :_Did I do anything wrong?_:

:_Well, it recently rained and you hitting the trees branches made a mini-shower down here and my tires are slick with mud!_:

_Rained_. Jetfire groaned loud enough for Hot Shot to hear. That word brought back so many memories and he wanted to transform and walk because he was thinking too much to fly correctly. That word brought up so many memories of promises he wanted to be followed, memories he wanted to act upon, goals he wanted to meet...

People to come back.

:_... Thinking of Starscream's promise to nail me down every time it rains?_:

:_Yes, it's bugging me to my very core_.:

:_Well, Starscream's a 'con again, Jetfire. You couldn't stop him from leaving and there's no way to get him back, we all have to face the music..._:

:_I JUST CAN'T FORGET!_:

A loud crashing noise came from the forest below him and he really transformered this time. Looking through the brush of the trees, he saw Hot Shot hit a tree with his driver seat door and had cracks while the tree was tilted to the side. He felt guilty, Hot Shot was already in intensive medical care with his rusty limbs and being welded to the berth so many times, now he made him wreck into a tree and hurt... what ever part the door was.

"... Warn me next time you deside yell at me like that," Hot Shot groaned as he just stayed parked where he was, obviously paralyzed.

"Sorry, it's just... you asked me too forget everything Megatron has done to Starscream..." Jetfire said softly to not rile up the speedster.

But luck wasn't on his side.

"I didn't tell you that, I told you to face it like a mech!" The yellow bot yelled at him while still in alt-mode.

"Hey, if you would but-out of my mind then maybe you wouldn't be next to a tree!"

"If you would _forget _Starscream then maybe then you can stop dragging us down, YOUR JUST A HEAVY WEIGHT MASS THAT NEEDS TO BE REMOVED!" Hot Shot screamed, finally transforming and looked at him straight in the optics.

_Oh no, he didn't. Two could play at that game!_

Jetfire hissed as he spat words he never knew they would ever spout to each other and he knew one of them would end up more hurt then anything Red Alert could fix. Words were just too hard to shake off, especially when the information was raw and sensitive to your minds reflexes and you could only reply with anger, and it hurt to say but he was beyond angry... at _Hot Shot_!

"Was Starscream really the only thing you care about?! What about everyone else?! We aren't good for you, Jetfire, you want Starscream more then us?! Well, no ones stopping you and we all know you would go!"

"If you want me to leave then, fine! I might just do so!"

"Oh, really?! You have somewhere to go?!"

"Not really, but I'm a shuttle, I can go anywhere! If you haven't noticed but I'm the one Optimus sends into space!"

"I've noticed you-!"

:_Jetfire! Hot Shot!_:

Both Autobots stopped shouting as they heard Scavenger yell through the comm link. Everything was dead silent as Scavenger scoffed.

:_When you get caught you go quiet?_:

:_Scavenger,_: Hot Shot began, :_Stay out of this, this is me and Jetfire's business, not yours._:

:_Optimus ordered us all too be on patrol, and since you two are standing still and not doing anything, it's my job too get you back on your jobs!_: Scavenger said with a hint of authority.

:_I'm second in command-_:

:_That's not doing his job._: Scavenger scowled.

Hot Shot could see Jetfire twitch a little. He was doing his job just fine to him.

:_Scavenger, he's doing his job just fine..._:

:_Really Hot Shot?_: Scavenger questioned, :_He's not patroling right, he's just flying aimlessly. He's flying so low, humans will question if he's something else. He could hit something and cause a ruckus. At base, he walks around like he has zero clue of what he's doing. Someone has to hit him to get his attention. He can't follow orders correctly anymore, he just lets it come in one audio and go out the other. And lets not mention his little talk with Optimus and Starscream, before he left._:

Jetfire quickly jumped and transformered that Hot Shot had to step back just to not get hit by the shuttle's boosters. Jetfire went fast and was soon far from the scene of the forest.

:_Leave me the frag alone!_: Jetfire hissed and shut off his comm.

~~Decepticons~~

Smiling, Starscream said, "You remind me so much of Alexis, Leader-1... your couragous and daring. Always ready for the next situation..."

Leader-1 would have smiled if he could have but a sudden scream cried through the moon base.

"WHERE ARE THE MINI-CONS!"

Starscream yelped and the mini-cons jumped as heavy footsteps came closer and closer to the quarters hanger but Starscream was too busy focusing on what to say. The mini-cons started to beep and chirp in panic as they moved away from Starscream and paniced around the berthroom, no real plan to get out without being spotted.

Soon, Megatron stormed into the room and the mini-cons let out a loud screech that hurt Starscream's audios but Megatron was unfazed. He stormed further in and looked down on the smaller ex-Decepticon sitting on the berth. When the mini-cons stopped screeching and stopped panicing, they gathered around Starscream, on the berth or by his pede.

"Might I asked why our mini-cons are in your berth, Starscream?" Megatron hissed.

"Well, can you answer me first?" Starscream got Megatron's attention at that little bit, "Are you guys not watching your mini-cons? Your mini-cons walked right under your noses and climbed into _my _berth when I was recharging, even my own mini-con was out of it's compartment."

Megatron seemed to buy it as he saw the half tired expression Starscream wore like fresh wax. Megatron turned to the mini-cons, motioning for them to follow.

"You have a good point Starscream, looks like we need to watch our mini-cons more closely then before. Come, mini-con, lets have a chat with your masters about running off." Megatron watched as the mini-cons beeped and whistled as they left and he turned after them, "And Starscream..."

Starscream looked up at Megatron.

"... Do get some rest, we won't want any carriers to have a miscariages, now do we?"

Starscream made a face like he was strucken with a blade, Megatron couldn't be serious?! With the stunt he pulled earlier, now he seemed to care? This was confusing for Starscream because Megatron is most definetly playing a game with him, it was like a boomerang, he was throwing Starscream away and making him feel like a pit-spawn and the next he was pulling Starscream into a light conversation making Starscream question if it was really an act.

Starscream sat down and held his helm for a second, giving Megatron a noise of acceptance. And with that, Megatron left.

"If only Jetfire was successful into talking me back into the Autobots, Swindle," Starscream whispered to his mini-con partner, "We wouldn't be in this mess and I wish, I really do, that an Autobot would comm me or at least open the bond... I really need someone to talk too."

Swindle motioned to himself.

"Swindle, I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I need someone that I can understand to talk too. Sorry, little guy."

Swindle just had a look of acceptance as he undertood what Starscream meant and transformered, putting himself back in his compartment on the back of Starscream's cannon thrusters.

**:Is anyone there?:** Starscream asked as he opened the bond, pulling his legs up on the berth to lay down.

No one answered as he waited for a few minutes.

**:Can anyone hear me?:**

Nothing.

Soon, every other minute, Starscream would call out for someone to answer, not in the mood to be rejected. He _needed_ one of his bond mates.

**:Please, can someone-?:**

**:Starscream?:**

The gentle and slick voice startled him as he was about to slip into recharge and it burst in his processor that the voice was a little strained.

**:Yes, it's me.:**

**:What did you call for? You don't sound yourself right now.:**

**:Well, I woke up and there were mini-cons all around me, they just stared at me.:**

**:Hm, the mini-cons may have just wanted to feel the sparklings. Even mini-cons have a program to protect carriers, not just seekers and flier, Starscream.:**

**:Makes sense after everything that's happeneing.:**

Both stayed quiet as they both seemed out of it. One carrier in the wrong base and one sire worried for him.

**:Where is he?:**

**:What?:**

**:He usually picks up first, what happened?:**

**:Oh, nothing, nothing happened to him. He's just sulking in the engine room with Red Alert. It seems that Scavenger and Hot Shot had a **_**talk **_**with him on his poor behaviour and work-ethic at the base, and it sees it isn't working, it actually made it worse.:**

**:Was... was it about... me?:**

**:I'm sorry to say, yes, it was Starscream. Hot Shot told him to face the music that you aren't coming back and he should let it go and Jetfire seemed to yell at him. After a while of fighting, Scavenger cut in and made his point of view known... and Jetfire took off, pretty mad.:**

**:Well... and you get someone to smack Hot Shot for me...?:**

His bond mate chuckled as he smiled at making him a little more happy, **:I'll get Smokescreen to do it, maybe Sideswipe, after all they are **_**brothers**_**. So, what about Jetfire?:**

**:Can you tell him I love him and too open the bond?:** Starscream asked as he closed his optics.

**:Sure. Love you, sweetspark.:**

There it was, his spark fluttered and his cheekplates flushed red as he frowned.

'Why do I get so flushed as he or Jetfire call me that?' Starscream questioned himself.

**:Love you too, Optimus...:**

As that happened, Starscream fell into a deep recharge. He was tired and he was carrying, so he had no control of when he feel into recharge...

**R & R**

**Now you know the two bond mates, I really didn't want to keep it hidden so I just told you who they were. **

**So, anyone have any suggestions for the story? Red Alert's mystery mate? Ideas for later? If you dodn't hurry up, then I may just go on with what I have wanted to do, so hurry up!**

**See ya'!**

_**~Shadz**_


End file.
